Rise of a Legend
by Fairytail ninja
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke both know the feeling of being alone as well as being lied to, but when truths resurface and they flee their home what will happen when two best friends get thrown at opposite sides of an all out war. Will they choose love? Or friendship? Or will they rise together against a much larger threat?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own nothing

"Speak"

'Thought'

*Jutsu*

Chapter one 1. Revelations and decisions

Today was a perfect day the sun was shinning bright over the village filling the people down below with it's warm embrace. But occasionally the clouds would roll over and give the village a relaxing break from the warm rays of light. Today was a type of day that one Naruto Uzumaki loved more than anything.

Though one would ask why one hyperactive blond haired knucklehead would spend such a beautiful day indoors. The reason being that Naruto was currently waiting outside of the hokage's office so he could pester his new favorite person Tsunade Senju or as how Naruto referred her to Baa-chan.

Naruto cracked a small smile thinking about the nickname he gave the aged medic. But quickly flinched as he remembered all the super powered blows to the head that followed.

"Where the hell is Baa-chan at!" Naruto cried out in frustration as he started to pace back in fourth impatiently.

After a moment of silence Naruto had enough waiting and walked over to the door of Tsunade's office. And after taking a deep breath opened the door.

Naruto creeped slowly into the hokage's office and looked around. Even though Tsunade had became the Hokage the office was still exactly the same as it was when Hizuren was still alive. Naruto smiled as he noticed the small couch that the third would sit down with Naruto when ever he came to the old man asking why people hated him or why Natuto didn't have any family.

Naruto remembered how Hizuren would always say as long as the blond was apart of Konoha every villager and shinobi was his family.

At the time Naruto didn't understand why people still treated him so poorly if what the old man said was true. But in time Naruto came to understand when he learned about his burden of being a Jinchuriki.

Naruto took a deep breath as he took in the smells of the office and smiled. The place still smelled of smoke from Hizuren's pipe.

Finally Naruto's eyes drifted to the walls of the office that held a picture of each one the villages Hokages. As Naruto walked closer to the wall his eyes focused on a particular picture. However, this wasn't the picture of Hizuren Sarutobi. No it was the picture of Naruto's idol the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

Though Naruto still asked himself if he still held the man in such high light after realizing he was also the person who was responsible for giving Naruto his burden.

"Why me?" Naruto croaked out as he stared at the unmoving picture.

After a moment of silence Naruto's eyes flashes red. "Do you even know the pain you put me though?" Naruto asked as he punched the wall besides the picture. "The hatful stares!" Naruto punched the wall again. "The whispers of adults and children!" Naruto punched the wall even harder. "The loneliness!" Naruto cried out as he punched the wall one last time and looked to the ground.

Naruto started to take deep breaths to calm himself. "Just why?" Naruto asked as he looked up to find the picture had fallen off the wall.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked at the safe where the picture hung only moments ago. Now here is the part where most people hang the picture back up and walk away like they never saw a thing, but not Naruto. The blond quickly placed his ears onto the safe and started to turn the dial.

After a few moments Naruto heard a click and smirked. "Maybe the academy actually taught me something useful?" Naruto chuckled as he opened the safe.

As the safe swung open and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The hell is all this?" The blond asked as he retrieved a strange three pronged kunai from within the safe.

Naruto ran his fingers over the unfamiliar blade wondering who would use such an unconventional kunai. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto placed the kunai in his pouch felling he was meant to take it and continued to investigate the safe.

"And what do we have here?" Naruto said as he grabbed a small scroll and unrolled it. "This is my written confession of me Hirzuren Sarutobi the third Hokage speaking on the innocents of Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto practically shouted the last few words.

Naruto regained himself and started to read again and figured out that the Uchiha clan planned to over throw the village in a rebellion, but Itachi had massacred his clan under orders from the third himself to stop them.

After reading over the scroll to make sure Naruto's eyes weren't playing tricks on him he rolled the scroll back up and placed it in his pouch with the kunai. "I have to show this to Sasuke." Naruto said, but didn't take off just yet. "But first I need to see just what else the old man hid away."

Naruto placed his hands inside the safe and found two scrolls. One was a plain white scroll with the symbol for the leaf that was blood red. The other scroll was bright yellow with the words 'to Naruto' written in white.

Deciding to open the white scroll first Naruto broke the seal and unrolled it. As Naruto read the scroll over his eyes started to water and his hands began to tremble. "He lied to me." Naruto gasped out as tears started to fall onto the scroll. "He knew who parents were and he lied to my face."

Naruto looked over the first sentence over and over unable to read any more. It read 'I Hizuren Sarutobi write this so in my death I can still speak on the behalf of Naruto Uzumaki being the only child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.'

Naruto forced his emotions down and continued to read. 'As requested by his godfather Jiraiya he will be given his inheritance on the day of his sixteenth birthday. He will receive all the jutsu's of his mother's clan and the ones his father had created along with his fathers vast wealth.'

Naruto growled as he eyes turned red. "That old pervert is my godfather?" Naruto asked himself as he began to wonder where the man who was supposed to raise him was during the early years of his life.

Naruto rolled the scroll up and shoved it into his pocket angrily. "I take this is my inheritance." Naruto said as he took the scroll as well.

"Lady Tsunade you have to look over these documents." Tsunade's assistant Shizune said her voice only a few feet from the outside of the office.

"Not now Shizune right now I need a drink." Naruto looked over to the door and noticed the doorknob slowly turning.

As the door opened the two women walked in together and stopped in the center of the room.

"But you just came from the bar and these are vital documents that need your immediate attention." Shizune said as she shook the large stack of paper to show her point.

Instead of looking at her assistant Tsunade scanned her office with her eyes. She noticed the wall where all the pervious Hokages pictures where placed was perfectly untouched. She then glanced over to her desk and stopped by her window. "Shizune I thought I instructed you to close this window!" Tsunade half yelled as she walked over and slammed the window shut.

Shizune bowed quickly. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama it must have slipped my mind."

On the outside of the Hokage office Naruto sighed in relief. "That was close." Naruto whispered to himself. "Now it's time to go see Sasuke." Naruto said as he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop slowly heading to the Uchiha compound.

As Naruto jumped on the roofs he heard a voice boom throughout his mind. 'Kit what are you planing?'

'Oh Kyubi what a lovely surprise I didn't take you as the talkative type.' Naruto thought back. 'And so you know I'm leaving this shit hole for all they have done to me.'

Though Naruto couldn't see it the Kyubi raised an eyebrow. 'Oh and how do you plan on doing that?'

'I have it worked it out.' Naruto replied as he saw the Uchiha compound in the distance. 'But it's a two man job.'

'And your going to find your second man?' The kyubi asked the the blond.

Naruto smirked as he landed on the wall of the compound. 'Exactly.' Naruto thought as he cut the mental link.

Naruto hopped into the compound and found Sasuke attacking a training dummy viscously across the decent size courtyard.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto watched Sasuke turn towards him and frown.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked since he hated for anyone to be at his home uninvited especially a certain pink haired teammate.

Naruto dug into his pouch and held a scroll out. "I took this from the hokage's safe." Naruto admitted causing Sasuke's eyes to nearly shoot from their sockets. He took Naruto for an idiot, but he never imagined he would do something like this. "I'll warn you though you may want to sit down before you read this."

Sasuke took the scroll and looked at Naruto while he opened it. Slowly Sasuke read each word before he dropped the scroll and quickly grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and pinned the blond against the wall.

"Do you think this is funny!" Sasuke shouted his sharingan bursting to life. "Cause I'll tell you right now your little prank isn't funny!"

Naruto shook his head. "Trust me it's no prank in fact the old man has kept secrets from me as well."

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto dig into his pouch again.

"Read this one." Naruto said as he tossed Sasuke another scroll.

Sasuke caught the scroll with ease and looked at the blond. "Go ahead read it." Naruto said and Sasuke growled.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke mumbled as he opened the scroll and began to read it over.

Quickly Sasuke looked up to Naruto then back to the scroll then Naruto again. "Your shitting me right now." Sasuke asked not believing anything that the blond was showing him.

Said blond shook his head. "I wish I was, but I'm not." Naruto said simply as he took the scroll from Sasuke. "And it's all true I'm the son of the fourth Hokage and your brother was forced to kill your clan."

Sasuke gripped his fists hard as he thought about his brother the man he looked up to and cherished. The man he wanted to kill was completely innocent. "Why did you show me this?" Sasuke asked in a low voice showing a small amount of weakness.

"Because I'm leaving this place and I need your help." Naruto reveled causing Sasuke to nod.

"I'm in." Sasuke said quickly shocking Naruto this time.

"Hmm I didn't expect you to agree that easily." Naruto chucked to himself. "Care to explain why."

Sasuke huffed as he crossed his arms. "Same reasons as you I figured out I was lied to about my family and I want to be as far away from this place as possible."

Naruto nodded. "Alright that's good enough now it's time for me to explain my escape plan." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and leaned forward. "First thing you should know it's a two man job."

Sasuke listened carefully. "Alright what do you need me to do?"

"Ok here is my plan." Naruto made a familiar hand signed and made two clones. "I'll make two clones and disguise one as you. The clones will pretend to be us while we escape the village to avoid hunter ninjas."

"Alright sounds good, but what do you need me for?" Sasuke asked thinking so far Naruto had a decent plan.

"Ok this is where you come in after we escape the village I need you to figure out how we can disappear so konoha won't find us." Naruto explained causing Sasuke to form a sweat drop.

"So what your telling me is you have a half baked plan and you need me to come up with the other half." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded with his usual goofy grin.

Sasuke sighed as he should have seen this coming. "Alright will leave tonight and think of something while we run."

"Ok I'll meet you at the north gate just after sundown." Naruto said as he hopped off towards his apartment.

(Two months later)

It's been two months after Naruto and Sasuke had made their escape and currently the two boys were on a small boat in the middle of the ocean. Naruto was reading a small book on advanced Fuinjutsu. Since after he learned about his parents he took a liking to the art and asked himself why the academy didn't teach it to all the students. Because the blond found it rather easy and useful to use and master.

Naruto also had figured out the trick of his shadow clones when some strange people showed up to his clone of Sasuke and offered him more power. And when he declined they attacked and dispelled the clone giving Naruto all the information.

After the blond explained what happened to Sasuke the two boys theorized they could use shadow clones to enhance their training and get years worth of training done in a few days.

But that's not all that's happened with Naruto. Over the two months the blond Jinchuriki had spent with Sasuke the two boys started to open up to each other and tell each other about their life's, hardships and their burdens even Naruto's status as the kyubi's jailer.

Speaking of Sasuke the raven haired boy sunk his hands into the water and swirled it around. "Yo dobe you hear that?"

Naruto closed his book and placed it over a small seal he drew on his arm and sealed the book away. "What are you talking about teme?" Naruto asked as he didn't hear anything besides the young Uchiha talking.

Sasuke held his hand up to motion for Naruto to remain quite as he tried to listen carefully. "I swear I hear something." Sasuke said as suddenly both boys felt the boat speed up and begin to travel in a circular pattern.

Naruto gripped down hard onto the sides of the boat. "What the hell is going on!"

Sasuke looked over the side of the boat. "I think we are caught in a whirlpool." The Uchiha answered in an unpleased voice.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You think we could water walk our way out of this?"

"I doubt it the current is too strong and I'd say neither of us have the chakra control needed to stay afloat!" Sasuke replied.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the boat snapped in half sending both the boys crashing into the water. Naruto tried to fight the current, but slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

(At Konoha)

Currently at Konoha the village council has been called over to discus the disappearance of two of the most important shinobi the village possessed. Sasuke Uchiha the last officially loyal member of the Uchiha clan. And Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and the son of the fourth hokage.

As all the elders, civilian council and clan heads assembled around a large table. Tsunade rose from her chair and looked around the room. "I take it you all know why I called you hear today?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes you somehow managed to let Sasuke-sama out of the village and on top of that that damn demon is gone as well." A random council member shouted.

Tsunade growled as she flared her chakra. "If I were you I'd hold my tongue." Tsunade warned as she watched the man sink into his chair. "But that is why I summoned you all here."

Kiba's mother Tsume rose from her chair. "If I may ask Taunade-sama what actions have you takin in locating the two boys?"

"So far I've sent three ANBU squads and I also have Jiraiya's spy network keeping an eye out for the boys." Tsunade answered as she folded her hands.

Shikaku nodded at Tsunade's response. "A smart choice have they been able to discover anything?" The lazy Nara asked.

"No as of now there is no trail on either of them." Tsunade said to the council. "And Jiraiya has been unable to find Naruto through the toads which troubles me."

Danzo folded his arms. 'She is as weak as that fool Hizuren I'll take the task of finding the boys myself." Danzo thought as he started to walk away.

Tsunade cocked her eyebrow as she watched the disabled shinobi slowly walk away. "And where are you running off too?" Tsunade yelled her voice carrying throughout the council chambers.

"This meeting is heading nowhere calls us when you have found something out about the boys." Danzo said as he looked around the room. "Though if you can't find two genin maybe you should step down from your position as Hokage."

As soon as Danzo finished speaking the room filled with whispers and noise. Tsunade gritted her teeth as she slammed her hand onto the desk cracking it in half. "I want silence!" Tsuande demanded. "We will find Naruto and Sasuke both and you should watch what you say about me danzo." Tsunade said practically spitting his name out like poison in her mouth.

"Now everyone leave me be!" Tsunade yelled as slowly people started to exit the chambers.

(With Naruto)

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I." Naruto mumbled as he felt someone grab onto his hand.

"Your safe." A sweet voice replied.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. 'Beautiful.' Was the only things Naruto could think.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked. "My name is Katara and you are in the southern water tribe." Katara said trying to give the blond a little information on where he is.

Naruto rose up from the bed he was laying in and looked at the girl. "Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze and what the hell is the southern water tribe?"

Chapter end

And here is my new story I know it's short but I hope it's good and if people start to like it I'll continue it And make the chapters much longer

And a few things I wanted to say first Sasuke will have an importance in this fic and I know a lot of people hate him but know this when ever I do Sasuke in a fic he won't be an ass hat like he is during the actual series.

Second if I do see this story all the way through I plan for it to go pretty long even leading up to a few parts from the legend of korra.

Also Naruto will be 15 in cannon along with Katara, Sasuke and azula

Lastly this will be a NarutoxKatara  
And SasukexAzula

But read review and no flames please :)


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life

"Speak"

'Thought'

*Jutsu*

Chapter 2. A new Life

Katara looked confused sure the southern water tribe was fairly small, but still everyone from the earth kingdom to the northern water tribe knew about them. "You really haven't heard about the southern water tribe?"

Naruto rose from the small bed and stretched his arms reveling the seals he had tattooed on his arms along with the seal his father had placed on him at birth. "Why don't I have a shirt on?" Naruto asked as he looked over to the blushing tribe girl.

"Well when me and my brother Sokka were out fishing we found you floating in the water." Katara explained as she poured some warm tea into a small cup. "You were pretty beat up and your clothes were practically torn to shreds, but that was a good thing considering from what little remained I could tell it was a horrendous piece of clothing."

"Why does everyone hate my jumpsuit." Naruto cried out causing the girl to snicker.

"Maybe because a bright orange jumpsuit isn't the best choice for clothing." Katara giggled as she handed the cup of tea to the blond. "But you should drink up your probably parched."

Naruto accepted the beverage and started to drink and in seconds the cup was empty. "But to answer your question from before no haven't heard of the southern water tribe." Naruto said as he handed the girl the cup.

"Well where are you from?" Katara asked as he began to think. "Earth kingdom? Or maybe." Katara's voice hitched. "The fire kingdom."

Naruto was many things a dense knucklehead being on the list, but the blond shinobi could easily see the hurt and sadness that covered the girls face. "No I've never heard of the earth kingdom or the fire nation." Naruto said causing the girl to sigh in relief. "I'm from from konoha."

Though Katara was relived to find out that Naruto was not from the fire nation. She was still rather confused on where he was from. "Konoha?" Katara repeated the name in confusion.

Naruto gave Katara a wide goofy grin he may have a certain disliking for the people of Konoha, but it was still the home of him and his father.

"Yea I'm from Konoha." Naruto said cheerfully as he looked at Katara this time with confusion on his face. "Though the southern water tribe must be a pretty small village if you've never heard of one of the five great shinobi countries."

Katara frowned as she tried to make sense of the strange boy's words. "What's a shinobi?" Katara asked causing Naruto to return her frown.

"You really don't know what a shinobi is?" Naruto asked as katara shook her head no. "Well a shinobi is like a soldier except different."

Katara looked at the boy with a hint of understanding. "Ok so a shinobi fights in wars, protects your village and stuff like that." Katrara said starting to get a small picture of a shinobi.

"Kinda a shinobi does do all of those things, but they also do missions from simple fence painting to body guarding royalty." Naruto explained.

"Ok so I think I'm finally starting to understand what your talking about." Katara said with a small amount of certainty.

Naruto nodded as he opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to the the punch.

"Katara come here and help me!"

Naruto watched as Katara turned to the entrance of the small hut they were in. "Coming Gran Gran!" Katara yelled back before she turned to

Naruto and bowed. "I'm sorry I have to go help my grandmother I'll be back soon."

Naruto smiled as he waved the girl off. "It's fine you can go help her." Naruto said happily before he laid back down. "Besides I won't be running off anywhere."

Katara nodded before she disappeared out of the hut leaving the blond to himself, or so he thought. 'Hey kit you remember our deal?'

Naruto heard the kyubi's voice ring throughout his mind and remembered to the first couple of days after his and Sasuke's escape.

(Flashback)

Naruto felt the small cart him and Sasuke were riding on bounce high into the air. Before coming to a rough landing onto the ground causing Naruto and Sasuke both to nearly fall from the back.

"Ah that was ruff." Naruto groaned in pain causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"Well what do you expect we are on a cart in the middle of the mountains." Sasuke pointed out as he crossed his arms. "There is bound to be a couple ruff points during the ride."

Naruto huffed in annoyance as he looked away from his fellow ex leaf shinobi and didn't responded. After a moment of silence Naruto heard a familiar voice in his head.

'Kit we desperately need to talk.' The Kyubi said peaking Naruto's interest as to why the Kyubi needed to speak with him.

'Hold on I'll be right there.' Naruto thought back as he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

Naruto opened his eyes as he found himself standing in a familiar sewer with a giant gate that held a massive smirking fox behind it's iron bars.

"So glad you could make time out of your busy day to visit me at my beautiful home." The Kyubi said sarcastically showing his distaste for his prison.

Naruto crossed his arms as he looked up at the Kyubi. "It's wasn't my fault you were sealed into me when I was born." Naruto said causing the Kyubi to growl. "Oh did I hit a sore spot?"

The Kyubi bent his head down so he could be as close to eye level to Naruto as possible. "Brat it wasn't my fault I was ripped from your mother and forced to attack your home." The Kyubi said as he absolutely loved the look of shock that covered Naruto's face.

"My mother was a Jinchuriki like me?" Naruto croaked out weakly.

The Kyubi nodded. "Yes after Mito Uzumaki the wife of the first hokage passed your mother became my second jailer and eventually you my third."

Naruto looked to the ground this was the first time anyone had even mentioned a single thing about his mother. And the blond wasn't to sure how he should feel after learning this surprising revelation. "You said you were forced." Naruto said looking back up to the fox. "Tell me how exactly that happened."

The Kyubi closed his eyes as he let lose a low growl. "A masked man." The Kyubi muttered causing Naruto to tilt his head. "A masked man was able to out smart your father and release me from your mother just moments after your birth."

"Someone actually out smarted my father?" Naruto asked since his father was well known for his intellect and was even rumored to be able to put a Nara to shame.

"Yes he did and he was also able to control me with his Sharingan." The Kyubi reveled shocking Naruto even further. "Though in the end your father was still able to force the man to retreat and seal me inside of you."

"I see thank you for telling me this." Naruto said as he finally learned a little more about his parents demise.

"But I know you didn't call me here to talk about my parents so what do you want?"

The Kyubi chuckled as he flashed the blond his teeth. "Right to the point maybe your not as stupid as I thought." The Kyubi said causing Naruto to form a tic mark. "But yes I came to talk to you about the problem we have with your summoning contract you have with the toads."

Naruto was confused as to why his summoning contract was an issue. "I don't get want you mean?"

The Kyubi huffed. "I guess it's excepted that old pervert didn't teach you much about the toads so it explains why you don't understand." The Kyubi said. "You see as long as your in contract with the toads they are able to tract your whereabouts and even reverse summon you to them if they choose."

"Alright how do I remain hidden from the toads then?" Naruto asked as he didn't wanna get shipped back to Konoha.

"It's simple you break their contract making you no longer a toad summoner." The Kyubi explained to Naruto causing Naruto to nod.

"Ok how do I break the contract?" Naruto asked since like the Kyubi said his knowledge on summons was limited at best.

The Kyubi smirked. "By signing another contract." The Kyubi said as a large red scroll rose from the water by Naruto's feet. "Sign my contract and not only will you be hidden from the toads you will be able to summon me into a battle."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked since the Kyubi was never one to cooperate especially with Naruto.

"It's simple you don't get shipped back to Konoha and I get to have a little bit of freedom whenever you summon me." The Kyubi explained in a matter of face tone.

Naruto walked over to the scroll and stopped and glanced over to the Kyubi. "If I sign this will I be able to control your chakra?"

The Kyubi shook his head. "I'm sorry kit you would have to unlock this seal and come to terms with your hatred before we could fight side by side."

"You would fight with me?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Yes I would you remind me of someone I once cherished so I shall stand by your side in his memory." The Kyubi said truthfully.

Naruto listened to the Kyubi's words as he slowly rose into the air before coming to the center of the large gate separating him from the fox. "Kit what are you doing?" The Kyubi asked as he watched Naruto reach for a piece of paper that rested on his cage.

"I'm freeing you since from this day forward we are friends Kyubi." Naruto said surprising the giant Bijuu.

The Kyubi cracked a small grin at the blonds proclamation "Kurama." The Kyubi said confusing Naruto.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Kyubi's giant red eye.

"My name it's Kurama." Kurama reveled causing Naruto to give his trade mark grin.

"Well Kurama how about I let you out." Naruto said as he placed his hands onto the paper and slowly started to rip it off. And within seconds Naruto pulled the entire thing off causing the gates to swing open.

Kurama looked down at the blond and motioned his gaze towards the giant red scroll. "Thank you kit no one had ever treated me like this before." Kurama admitted as he lowed his head. "Not only will I aid you in battle I shall also help train you into a shinobi that even rivals if not surpasses your father."

Naruto walked over to the scroll and unraveled it. "It's a deal Kurama." Naruto chuckled as he bit his thumb and signed his name under the only other name on the scroll Madara Uchiha.

After Naruto signed the contract it sunk back into the water disappearing from view.

"Awww Naru-chan made a new friend and with the big fur ball of all people." A unfamiliar female voice said grabbing Naruto and Kurama's attention.

"I have to admit Kushi-chan I'd never would have imaged I would see this happen." Another voice said this one belonging to a male.

Naruto turned around to see a unfamiliar woman with long red hair and a face that was almost identical to Naruto's standing next to Naruto's father the fourth Hokage. Kurama stalked forward getting a better look at the two new arrivals.

"Hmm I should have guessed you would have pulled something like this fourth." Kurama said as his eyes drifted to Naruto trying to gauge the blonds reaction.

Minato rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I mainly did this so we could help our son if anything went wrong with the seal or if he wanted to control your power, but it seems there was a change in plans." Minato made a grunt as he was elbowed hard in the ribs.

"And we also wanted to meet our son." Kushina said sweetly as she looked at her son remembering it was thirteen years ago when he was born and she was taken out of his life.

Naruto slowly started to walk forward before he practically took off into a sprint heading straight for Kushina and Minato both. "It's really you!" Naruto cried out as he barreled into his parents.

Kurama watched with a small smile as he saw the reunion with the Naruto and his parents and all this time.

(Flashback end)

Naruto smiled as he recalled his parents telling them about their life's and even how they fell in love before Naruto was born. Of course Minato and gave more information on the masked man that had caused Kurama to attack the village. But after all that was done Kushina and Minato both told Naruto that they supported him at whatever choices he made already knowing that he left Konoha.

'Yeah Kurama I remember, you want to be let loose to stretch your legs every once in awhile.' Naruto thought as he rose back up from the small bed. 'But is now the best time I mean a giant fox kinda causes a panic situation.'

Kurama scoffed inside of Naruto's head. 'I know that I'm not stupid kit I'm able to change my size to however big or small I choose so just summon me.'

Naruto sighed at his Bijuu's request. 'Fine.' Naruto thought as he bit his thumb and ran through a series of hand seals before slamming his hand onto the ground.

And in a puff of smoke a miniature Kurama appeared on Naruto's lap. "There are you happy." Naruto asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm thrilled." Kurama said being equally as sarcastic. "But now that I'm free let me explain to you just where you are."

(With Sasuke)

"What do you have to say for yourself boy." A man sitting on a large throne surrounded by fire practically spat out.

Sasuke looked to the side in an uncaring fashion. "I'd say it's a little warm in here." The raven haired boy joked causing the flames around the man to shoot into the sky.

"You I insolent brat you come into my kingdom sneak into my palace, steal from my family's kitchen and injure over a dozen of my elite guards. And you have the nerve to stand before me the fire lord after doing all of that and treat me with such disrespect!" The fire lord yelled loudly.

Sasuke cracked a smirk as he looked up to the man. "You forgot the part where I held a knife to your throat." Sasuke said causing Ozai to growl with confusion.

However, he was shocked to find Sasuke disappear in a puff of smoke and shortly found cold steal press against his neck. "One reason." Sasuke whispered into Ozai's ear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now."

"Because his daughter will kill you before you get the chance to move." A voice spoke from behind Sasuke as he felt the edge of a blade touch against his back.

Without wasting a second Sasuke spun around on his heel and grabbed the girls arm and brought his Kunai down upon her with his free hand. However, to Sasuke surprise the unknown girl was able to grab ahold of Sasuke's arm forcing the two into a fight over strength.

"Your pretty strong for a girl." Sasuke taunted trying to get under the girls skin.

Azula growled at the insult directed at her gender she was stronger than any male fire bender her age. And she was about to put Sasuke in his place for his words.

But before she could make a move her father spoke up. "Azula stand down!"

Azula looked over to her father with wide eyes. "But father he disrespected you and me, hell he even threatened to kill you!" Azula yelled in frustration.

Ozai nodded. "This is true, but we are at war and an assist like this shouldn't go to waste." Ozai said as he walked over to Sasuke.

Said ex Konoha shinobi let go of Azula before looking at the fire lord. "I'm not going to be some solider in your little war." Sasuke said as he wanted nothing to do with the man.

"Oh I never said anything about a solider." Ozai said peeking Sasuke's interest. "I want a general."

Sasuke thought over Ozai's proposal the young Uchiha didn't have much options. And being a general would mean he would have an army to protect against any hunter ninjas should Konoha come knocking on his door.

After a moment of pondering Sasuke held his hand out. "Fine I will be one of your generals, but I have a few conditions." Sasuke said causing Ozai to smirk and Azula to frown.

(With Naruto)

Naruto looked down at Kurama. "So I'm in the bending countries and people here either have the ability to use the elements earth, fire, water, air or nothing. But they can only use one type beside the avatar who can use all four elements." Naruto said summarizing Kurama's explanation.

Before Kurama could respond a familiar voice spoke up. "Who are you talking to?"

Naruto turned to see Katrara walking in with an old lady who was dressed in a similar blue eskimo like coat.

Naruto sat in silence thinking of a way to explain Kurama to the people who had rescued him. 'Just say I'm your pet fox and I found my way to you.' Kurama said to Naruto using their mental link.

Naruto nodded as he looked down at Kurama. 'Yea and how do I explain my pet fox has nine tails. That's not a common trait for foxes.' Naruto thought back.

'I don't know just tell them already.' Kurama thought back irritatedly.

"Excuse me young man is everything alright?" The old woman asked causing Naruto to glance over to her.

"No in fine I was just thinking that's all." Naruto said rather quickly.

Katrara frowned knowing the boy was suddenly acting a little off from before. "Are you sure your acting a little different is the fox bothering you cause if so Sokka can take care of it."

Naruto held his hands into the air and began to shack them wildly. "No that's not necessary." Naruto said as he patted Kurama on the head. "This is my pet fox Kurama."

Katara's grandmother raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen a fox with nine tails before." Katara looked to her grandmother and nodded.

"Yea and besides the fact that it was able to find you means he must be incredibly smart." Katara said and Kurama held his head high into the air with pride.

Naruto chuckled as he patted Kurama's head. "Please this dumb old fox couldn't find the ground he was walking on let alone me." Naruto joked causing Kurama to growl. "He probably just got lucky and oww." Naruto stopped speaking as Kurama had his teeth sunk into the blonds hand.

'Try showing a little respect brat.' Kurama said through the mental link.

Naruto shot Kurama a dirty look. 'Try to learn how to take a joke bastard.' Naruto thought back.

Katara walked over to Kurama and bent down before petting the small fox. "Aww is little Kurama mad at mean old Naruto." Katara said with a small giggle.

Kurama made a fake yip noise as he hopped into Katara's arms. The bijuu them looked over to Naruto and cracked a smirk. 'Sorry kit, but my cuteness conquers all.' Kurama thought to the blond.

Naruto rose from the bed and glared at Kurama. "On second thought Katara maybe your brother can do something with him." Naruto said as he held his hand to his chin. "Maybe we could make a fox scarf or a fox hat."

Katara held tightly onto Kurama keeping him away from the blond. "No way Sokka isn't getting anywhere near this cutie."

Katrara's grandmother Kanna looked closer at Naruto more specifically his stomach and arms that had strange tattoo's and marking on them. "Young man if I may ask where did you get all your tattoos?" Kanna asked Naruto.

Said blond looked to his arms and shrugged. "I was given some of these at my birth others I personally drew on." Naruto said not really lying or telling the whole truth about his seals.

Kanna seemed to accept the answer for now as she turned to her grandmother. "Katara why don't you show him around the tribe since he seems well enough to walk." Kanna said causing Katara to brighten up at the idea.

"Yeah come on Naruto let me give you the grand tour of the water tribe." Katara said as she grabbed ahold of Naruto and dragged him out of the hut.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he reached the outside was snow and ice everywhere he looked with a few huts placed around the area. Katara turned around and looked at Naruto before letting Kurama onto the ground. "So what do you think of the tribe?" Katara asked in a happy voice.

Naruto scratched the back of his head thinking of a response. "Well it's a lot smaller than my home village, but it seems peaceful here."

"Yeah it is peaceful here, but that's just because the war hasn't made it's way to us yet." Katrara said in a depressed voice as she subconsciously grabbed her necklace.

Naruto looked down to Kurama as they both were thinking the same thing. "How long has the war been going on?" Naruto asked hoping he wasn't stepping over any boundaries.

Katara looked down it's been a few months since her father had left with the rest of the male tribesmen. And she still hasn't heard any word from her father. "In two years from now it will mark 100 year since the war began." Katara said shocking Naruto and Kurama both. "But our tribe has been able to avoid conflict for many years. However, a few months ago all the male members of the tribe who were old enough went off to help defeat the fire nation."

Knowing why Katara seemed so depressed on the matter he decided to try and cheer her up. Since it didn't take a genius to figure out her father was one of those men. "Hey Katara why don't you come with me and I'll show you something cool." Naruto said planing to show the girl his water walking and Katara nodded.

"Alright that sounds fun." Katara said as she Naruto and Kurama walked off towards the ocean.

As they walked Naruto suddenly remember something. "Hey Katara whenever you and your brother found me was I with anyone or was there any trace of someone?" Naruto asked as he couldn't believe he forgot about Sasuke.

Katrara shook her head causing Naruto to feel a little depressed. "No there wasn't any trace of anyone, why was there someone you were with before we found you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah my friend Sasuke Uchiha. Me and him were traveling together and we ended up in a whirlpool that tore our boat apart." Naruto said as Katara brought her hand to her mouth in horror.

"That's terrible, if you would like I can show you wee we found you and maybe you can find a trace of your friend." Katara said and Naruto quickly nodded. "Alright then follow me."

(At Konoha)

Tsunade was in a horrible mood not only had Naruto and Sasuke disappeared without a trace, but the civilian council along with Danzo had been calling for her to step down from her position as Hokage. However, none of this was what concerned the slug princess.

What was really bothering Tsunade was the letter her spies had intercepted from a group of Iwa ninja's sneaking through the land of fire that read.

"We will accept your terms to help over throw the hokage and place you into power, but as you may know Suna is an ally of Konoha and this fact makes it difficult since Kumo wants no part in any type of conflict. But there is still hope Kiri is currently in a civil war and if we could help either side win they would be indebted to our cause. Making out success that much greater."

Tsunade read over the words and growled It doesn't say who the letter is to and they can't blame this on Iwa because there is no mention of the village besides the fact that this was in the possession of Iwa shinobi.

"So Hime what do you think of this?" Tsunade looked up to find her old teammate Jiraiya standing across from her with his arms crossed.

Tsunade crumpled the paper and threw it at the wall. "I think ever since I took this stupid job I've had nothing, but I constant headache."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm sorry, but what are we going to do about Iwa? It's pretty obvious they are working with someone inside Konoha."

"Or outside of Konoha." Tsunade said thinking about her treacherous third teammate.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya mumbled in a low voice. "Well if that's the case we should send support to Kiri and win them over before our enemy does."

Tsunade frowned at Jiraiya's proposal. "No the only shinobi we have available is this year and lasts graduating genin. And I'm not sending a bunch of genin to war!" Tsunade yelled thinking about how her brother died in a war when he was a genin.

"Tsunade if you don't now war will eventually come to them." Jiraiya said trying to reason with her. "They need to start growing up, I hate this just as much as you, but something's can't be avoided."

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Leave me be Jiraiya I have some thinking to do." Tsunade said and Jiraiya obeyed.

(Two years later with Naruto)

Naruto sighed as he over looked the southern water tribe which had been his home over the passed two years. And over the passed two years Naruto has grown tremendously in strength already being at a high Jonin level in only two years thanks to Kurara's help. Naruto has also been able to master the Rasengan without using any clones to help him form his fathers famous jutsu.

But shortly after Naruto completed the rasengan he learned how to add his element to the jutsu final completing what his father could not do. However Naruto still needs one clone to help him.

Though the rasengan and his physical attributes haven't been the only thing improved on as now thanks to Kurama's training Naruto can use senjutsu by becoming a fox sage. And Naruto has been getting closer and closer to completing his fathers signature jutsu that gave him his nickname as the yellow flash thanks to Naruto's advancement in fuinjutsu.

Speaking of Naruto's father the young Namikaze was the spitting image of the man. Naruto had longer hair now that framed his face like his father had, but instead of his Konoha head band Naruto had replaced it with a black cloth and craved a wave symbol for water on the back of his old head plate and wore that as it represented his new home. Naruto also wore a black skin tight muscle shirt with matching black cargo pants. And finally Naruto had a black trench coat with golden flames licking the bottom and on the back had the picture of a large nine tailed fox.

"Hey kit your little girlfriend should be back soon from her little fishing trip why don't you go wait for her like a good pet." Naruto looked to his side and shot Kurama a sour look.

"She isn't my girlfriend and last time I checked you were my pet " Naruto fired back.

"Tch whatever kit I'm going to go find something else to do." Kurama grumbled as he stalked off.

Naruto grinned at his Bijuu's actions as over the years they had formed an unusual relationship or neither admitting they enjoy the others company. "Well I might as well go see what Katara-chan and Sokka are doing." Naruto mumbled as he made his way back into the tribe.

However as Naruto made his way down into the village he found all the water tribe members surrounding a single hut. Worried cause this but belonged to Katara. Naruto dashed over to the nearest tribe member and grabbed ahold of her.

"What is going on here?" Naruto demanded.

The woman looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Oh Naruto you won't believe it Katara and Sokka found the avatar!" The woman said happily. "Finally he will end the war!"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears as he looked to his side and saw Kurama. "Come on Kurama we are going to go meet this avatar." Naruto said as he and Kurama pushed through the crowd.

Chapter end

Well here is the second chapter and sorry it's rather short too and that I cut Minato and kushina's part off, but everyone knows what would happen and I didn't feel like writing it.

But read review and no flaming please :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Avatar Returns

"Speak"

'Thought'

*Jutsu*

Chapter 3. The Avatar Returns

Naruto squeezed through the crowd of women and children. That had accumulated around Karata's hut. Stopping at the entrance Naruto heard Kurama's voice ring throughout his mind.

'Kit we don't know what this avatar is like, all we know is that he disappeared for 100 years so be cautious around him. He could pose a threat.'

Naruto looked down at Kurama, who was still in his miniature form. 'I know, don't worry about that I'm different than I was two years ago.'

With that being said Naruto turned back to the hut and walked through the door. As he and Kurama walked into the room they found Katara and her grandmother at the bedside of a small boy who was no older than twelve with strange arrow tattoos.

"So this is the avatar." Naruto said making his presence known to the two females.

"Naruto!" Katara nearly shouted at the sight of the blond. Before jumping to her feet and dashing over to him. "Me and Sokka found the avatar come look." Katara added in and started to drag Naruto over to the bed.

However, Naruto did not budge from where he stood. Instead he patted Katara on the shoulder. "Whoa whoa Katara-chan slow down, I already heard who you found."

"Oh sorry, guess I got carried away." Katara admitted. Turing red from being embarrassed in front of the blond.

"It's alright Katara-chan, but I'm curious how did you find him?" Naruto asked, considering a 100 year old avatar isn't a common find in the southern water tribe.

"Well while me and Sokka were out fishing, we had a small argument and I accidentally destroyed an iceberg with my water bending." Katara explained, stoping to laugh at her own carelessness.

"And I take it you found him inside the iceberg." Naruto said, pointing to the unconscious boy and Katara nodded.

"Yeah that's pretty much how we found Aang, but he wasn't alone. Appa was with him." Katara said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Appa?" The blond asked in confusion, not seeing anyone else in the hut.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Aang has a giant flying bison named Appa." Katara said, not acting like her statement was strange in the slightest.

"Um did you say flying bison?" Naruto asked, trying to insure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yea Aang told us before he lost consciousness, that Appa could fly." Katara explained.

Naruto looked down to Kurama, who merely shrugged. 'Ive never heard of any flying bison, but anything is possible.' Kurama said through the mental link.

'Thats true I mean your a giant ball of chakra that was sealed into me at birth. So maybe a flying bison isn't that far of a stretch.' Naruto thought back before a loud groaning grabbed his attention.

"Uhhhh!" Aang moaned causing Naruto, Katara and her grandmother to all look towards the boy.

"Aang your awake!" Katara shouted happily as she rushed over to the boys bedside.

The air nomad rubbed his eyes before releasing a loud yawn. "Oh hey Katara." Aang greeted while he scanned his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Katara smiled. "Your at the southern water tribe, well more specifically your inside my house." The water bender explained.

"Ok that's cool, but who are those two?" Aang asked pointing to the only other people in the room.

Katara looked over her shoulder and quickly back to Aang. "Well this is my Gran Gran, she helped me take care of you when me and Sokka brought you here." Katara said gesturing to the elderly woman.

Aang gave a small bow to show his gratitude. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Kanna waved the boy off. "No it's fine I'm always glad to help someone in need." Kanna said sincerely, while watching the boys every movement still not fully trusting him yet.

Katara walked over to Naruto and this time succeed in dragging him over to Aang's bedside.

"And this is Naruto Namikaze, he isn't from around here. But he is kinda like our village protector." Katara said introducing Aang to the blond.

"Yip!"

"And this is his pet fox Kurama." Katara added.

Aang looked at Naruto for a moment and then to Kurama. Thinking something was off about the pair, but none the less shook those thoughts away.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto and you too Kurama." Aang greeted while holding his hand out.

"Yeah it's a pleasure to meet the avatar." Naruto said accepting Aang's hand.

Aang looked to the ground it had been a few days since the monks had reveled to him he was the avatar. And Aang was still unsure about how he should accept his role. But what Aang didn't know was he had actually been trapped in that iceberg for a century.

"What's bothering you?" Naruto asked noticing the air benders depression.

"It's nothing really." Aang said switching to a more depressed mood than before.

"You know Aang you can tell us what's bothering you. Maybe we can help." Katara said.

Aang looked down to the bed sheets wrapped around his torso. "It's just a few days ago I found out I was the next avatar, but this is such a huge responsibility to bear I don't think I'm ready." Aang explained.

Everyone in the room looked to each other not knowing how to break the news to the boy. However, Naruto decided it was best not to keep secrets. He himself knew the pain that causes.

"Aang there is something you should know." Naruto began, but stopped mid sentence.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" Aang asked and everyone turned to the blond jinchuriki.

Naruto tried to think of any easy way to explain Aang's situation. But had little success.

'Kit just be blunt with him.' Kurama said through the mental link.

'I guess that would be the best way.' Naruto thought back, before he looked to Aang. "There is no easy way to say this, but you've been trapped in that iceberg for a 100 years."

Aang's eyes shot open from hearing the truth. "This can't be true." Aang said defiantly. "It has only been a few days since I left the temple. Not a hundred years!"

"I'm sorry Aang, but Naruto is telling the truth you've been missing for the past hundred years." Katara said trying to show sympathy for the boy.

Aang clutched his head as his brain was having a melt down. This means all his friends back at the air temple are surly dead. Or have forgotten about him in his age.

"Hey Aang why don't I show you around the tribe?" Katara offered. Intending on trying to cheer the boy up.

"Yea Katara that sounds fun." Aang said as he leaped from the bed. "Just let me grab my staff." He said before walking over to a corner where the staff was propped against the wall.

Naruto watched as the air bended quickly dart out of the hut. With Katara following after him.

"Do you trust him?"

Naruto looked over to see Kanna waiting for him to answer. The blond shinobi rubbed his head.

"To be honest I don't know. He seems harmless, but it may not be a matter if we can trust him. More on the lines of him being dangerous to be around due to his enemies." Naruto said and Kanna nodded.

"Yes I feared the same thing, but I believe for now we are safe to keep him around." Kanna said.

"I can only hope so." Naruto mumbled as he looked down to Kurama who was already making his way out of the hut.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke looked down at a map that showed the entire Earth Kingdom. Trying to figure a way to capture the key cities to end this war.

'Hmmmm Ba Sing Se people here call it the Impenetrable City. However nothing is impenetrable.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"General Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to find a fire nation solider saluting at his door.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Sounding a little irritated since he did not want to be disturbed at the moment.

"The Fire Lord requests your presence within his throne room at once." The solider replied.

Sasuke sighed. 'What does the royal ass want now?' Sasuke thought as he walked to the door. "Very well I shall make my way there now. Your free to go as you were."

"Yes General Sasuke!" The man said respectfully before dashing off.

Sasuke placed his hands into his pockets and left his study. As he walked down the hallway that lead to Ozai's throne room Sasuke stopped to gaze into a decorative mirror. Looking at his own reflection Sasuke could clearly see the change he had over gone since leavening Konoha.

The raven haired Uchiha had grown much taller over the past two years. Reaching well over 6ft in height. And to think in these past two years Sasuke went from a genin, which is the lowest a shinobi could practically go. To now being a general who commanded an entire army.

However, by no means did Sasuke dress by his rank. Instead of wearing a fire nations officer uniform. Sasuke chose to wear a simple black shirt with a high collar purple jacket. The raven haired teen also had dark green cargo pants with a kunai pouch wrapped around his thigh.

Happy with his appearance Sasuke removed his focus from the mirror and kept walking towards the throne room.

After a short walk Sasuke arrived to the doors which lead to his most least favorite room in the palace. The throne room which held his least favorite person waiting inside, the Fire Lord.

Pushing the doors open Sasuke quickly found Ozai sitting on his throne. Flanked by daughter Azual.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"Oh nothing much just wondering how your plans for conquering Ba Sing Se are coming along." Ozai replied.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he looked at the man. "Well I was trying to think of an attack plan, but you interrupted me."

Ozai stroked his beard. "Tell me are you coming close on anything?" The Fire Lord asked.

"I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete. However, I feel Ba Sing Se shall be ours in the coming months." Sasuke said causing Ozai to smirk.

"Please my uncle couldn't capture Ba Sing Se. And your telling us that you can? Spare me." Azula sneered from her fathers side.

Ozai turned to his daughter. "Now Azula you know first hand of Sasuke's combat strength and knowledge. At least here him out." Ozai proposed.

Azula huffed in annoyance. "As you wish father."

"Alright then Sasuke tell me what you've discovered so far on Ba Sing Se." Ozai said and Sasuke nodded.

"Well as you may know Ba Sing Se is surrounded by a giant stone wall. Given this fact the only way to enter or leave the city is by using earth bending." Sasuke explained and Azula groaned.

"Yes tell us something we don't know." The fire princess mocked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but chose to ignore the girl. For now at least.

"Yes I realize you know, but that's not the point. You are both aware that there is no solider within the fire nation army who can use earth bending. And we simply cannot climb over the wall." Sasuke said.

"Ok so tell me how you believe we can get soldiers past the wall and into Ba Sing Se." Ozai demanded as he was starting to lean towards his daughters line of thinking.

Sasuke held up two fingers. "Ok as I see it we have two options. First we could find earth benders to carve underground tunnels for us. So our forces could go directly under the wall. Catching our enemy by surprise."

Ozai frowned. "It's a sound plan, but your only flaw is actually finding earth benders who would willingly betray their homeland." The Fire Lord said knowing the loyalty people of the earth kingdom hold towards their kingdom and every inhabitant within it's border.

However, this did not deter Sasuke. Instead he and Azula formed a smirk. "Everyone has a price, even the people from the Earth Kingdom." The two teens spoke together in perfect unison.

Sasuke and Azula both shot each other glances, before snapping their heads away from each other.

Paying no attention to the scene Ozai wanted to get to the point. "And what of your second idea?"

Sasuke slowly moved his line of sight back to Ozai. "Well if we couldn't go under or over the wall. We begin plans on a way to go through the wall." Sasuke said. As he pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his jacket and tossed it to the man.

"This could work nicely." Ozai grinned as he read over the paper.

(In Konoha)

Tsunade sighed as she looked over yet another casualty list. "Is this even worth it?" Tsunade asked as she reached out for her sake.

However, before Tsunade could succeed in obtaining her alcohol. Someone snatched the bottle away.

"Hime you need to calm down you know just as well as i do that war is a terrible thing, but we need Kiri on or side so this has to be done." Jiraiya said while he took a swig from the bottle of sake.

Tsunade sighed ever since Konoha had joined the Kiri rebels in their war to over throw the current Mizukage Yagura. Konoha had lost many shinobi including many inexperienced genin. Of course as Hokage Tsunade takes the blame for all the life's lost.

"Jiraiya quit being an ass and give me back my sake." Tsunade ordered. Holding her hand out for the toad sage to give her the bottle.

Jiraiya recoiled his arm to keep the sake from his old teammate's grasp. "Sorry hime you have a job to do and you best do it sober." The toad sage said jokingly.

Tsunade growled she had half a mind to knock the smirking pervert through a wall, but she restrained herself from doing so.

"Just tell me why you came here in the first place, the message your toad sent me said it was urgent." Tsunade said as she reclined back in her chair.

Jiraiya looked to the ground. "Oh yeah about that. You see the thing is." Jiraiya mumbled while rubbing his neck.

"…"

"Well what is it?" Tsunade yelled the suspense getting to her.

"I have a lead on Naruto and Sasuke."

Tsunade nearly fell from her chair due to her teammate's surprising and shocking news. "Really where are they?" The slug princess asked quickly.

"See that's the hard part. Though I have a lead on them it's two years old." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade's features quickly shifted into a frown. "Explain yourself now." She demanded cause Jiraiya to recoil in fear from her tone and deathly gaze.

"Ok listen Hime while I was on my latest mission I sat some time aside to ask questions about Naruto and Sasuke. Trying to find any leads on them like I've done for the last two years. However, most the time like you know I get false leads or no information at all." Jiraiya explained.

"Yes I'm well aware of your lack of success." Tsunade said.

"Well this time was different. I found a man who sold boats in a small port town. And he told me he had sighted both Naruto and Sasuke two years ago right around the time when they disappeared. And apparently the two of them purchased a small boat from him." Jiraiya replied.

"You know Jiraiya just because this man said it was Naruto and Sasuke. Doesn't mean that it was actually them. Two years is a long time and his memory is probably a little hazy." Tsunade said. Looking at the situation from a logical standpoint.

"I understand that hime and like you I was skeptical at first, but when he described his encounter it made me believe without a doubt in my mind it was Naruto and Sasuke." Jiraiya said completely serious.

"What made you so certain?" Tsunade asked.

"Well the man described two boys one had spiky blond hair with whisker birth marks on his cheeks. Dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit. The other had black hair that the man described as resembling a duck's ass. When they first arrived to purchase a boat the blond boy which would be Naruto told the other boy Sasuke. And I'm quoting his words not mine. Shut the hell up you bastard or I'll shove a Rasengan so far up your ass you'll shit blood for a month." Jirayia said causing Tsunade to sigh.

"That does sound a lot like Naruto." Tsunade said starting to form a small amount of hope regarding their search for the boys.

"Yes and that's not all. Sasuke supposedly said something along the lines of. Hey I'm not the dumb ass that spent almost all are money on instant ramen." Jiraiya said with a small chuckle knowing his godson's love for the noodle dish.

"So you have me convinced, but the question now is what course of action do we take with the information we have?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade's desk and placed down a map of the elemental nations.

"This is where Naruto and Sasuke acquired their boat. And according to the man they headed in this direction." Jiraiya said pointing in a direction that led away from the Elemental Nations.

"But there is no land mass in that direction." Tsunade pointed out. "What could possibly posses them to head that way?"

Jiraiya nodded as he fiddled with his pocket. "See I asked the same question myself. However, I came across an interesting piece of information." Jiraiya said as he laid another map on her desk.

Though this map was different from before. The first one was only a completed map of the elemental nations. While the second map was a completed map of the world.

"Jiraiya this is-..."

"Yes Hime I know, if Naruto and Sasuke truly did head in this directions their somewhere in these bending countries." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"This is fantastic news, we should send a team out as quickly as possible." Tsunade said scrambling from her chair.

However, Jiraiya quickly ran to her side and stopped her. By firmly placing both his hands onto her shoulders.

"Hime let's not rush things we are in the middle of a war. And think what would happen if Kakashi or your apprentice Sakura found out about their missing teammates. Let alone I'd hate for the shinobi council to find out." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade bit her lip. "Yes I know Kakashi and Sakura both are huge war assets. But what should we do?" Tsunade asked in a weak voice.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. You will stay here and run this village like the Hokage should do. And I will track down Naruto and Sasuke both, figure out why they left and then drag them back home." Jiraiya said confidently.

"Ok that is acceptable." Tsunade said with a small smile.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sighed as he watched Sokka try communicate with the large bison known as Appa.

"Well let's see you fly! come on!"

"…"

"I said fly!"

"Sokka I think that's enough." Naruto called out.

Sokka tuned to Naruto and walked over to the blond. "Hey it's not my fault that stupid bison won't listen to me."

"Yeah, but your the one who's trying to talk to a giant animal and expecting a response." Naruto said with a small smirk.

Sokka huffed at Naruto's remark. "Yeah whatever why don't you go back to flirting with my sister." Sokka teased making Naruto turn beat red.

"I don't like Katara like that and you know it. She is like a sister to me." Naruto lied to Sokka and himself. "Besides she off running around with that little bald boy."

Sokka folded his hands together and rubbed up against the blond in a comical fashion.

"Sounds like someone is jealous to me." Sokka chuckled.

Naruto started to turn redder, but this was a shade of red caused from anger not embarrassment.

"You know Sokka... I'm not the type of person you would wish to anger." Naruto said in a low voice his hair over shadowing his eyes.

Sokka flinched a little at the blonds sudden shift in mood.

"Prepare yourself, because the prank king Naruto Namikaze is declaring a prank war." Naruto said. Lifting his head up to reveal a goofy grin.

Sokka slumped over. "Oh that's it thank the spirits. I thought you were gonna kill me."

"Oh your going to wish you were dead." Naruto chuckled sadistically.

Sokka opened his mouth to ask just what Naruto meant by his words. But instead he and Naruto heard a sound that resembled fireworks soaring into the air right before they explode.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked looking towards the source of the noise.

"That's a Fire Nation flare." Sokka said with wide eyes. "We have to hurry back to the tribe!" Sokka shouted as he took off in a dead sprint.

"Sokka wait up!"

However, Naruto's request fell on deaf ears. Considering Sokka was already nearing the tribe.

"That damn idiot." Naruto mumbled.

"You know he acts quite like you use to." Kurama said this time not using the mental link.

"Oh how so?"

"He a brash idiot who charges off without thinking." Kurara said with a sweat drop.

"I don't know if I should say screw off or thank you because you pretty much said I'm not an idiot anymore." Naruto dead panned.

"I could careless how you take it, but we might as well follow after the boy." Kurama said.

"Yeah you have a point let's go see what all the commotion is about." Naruto said. Before he and Kurama both took off towards the tribe.

(A few miles from the southern water tribe)

"Captain I spotted a flare!" A Fire Nation solider shouted while handing a telescope to a teenage boy.

Said boy was dressed in a Fire Nation officer uniform with black hair tied into a pony tail. His most noticeable feature however, was the scarred side of his face. Which had been burned by his own father Fire Lord Ozai.

"This is strange no Fire Nation ships are stationed in the south, but you are correct that is a flare from a Fire Nation ship." The boy said.

"Prince Zuko maybe we should investigate." A rather pudgy bearded man spoke up from behind the prince.

The now named Zuko handed the telescope back to the solider. "Very well uncle." Zuko agreed before pointing to the solider. "Tell the crew to prepare themselves we are going to investigate."

The solider saluted. "Very well prince Zuko." The man said before running off to complete his task.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Kurama walked into the tribe to find a crowd gathered around Sokka, Katara and Aang. The blond shinobi could clearly see the two siblings deep in a heated argument. While Aang shielded himself behind the water bender.

"I can't believe your being this stubborn Katara!" Sokka shouted.

"I'm being stubborn? Your the one being stubborn! Aang did nothing wrong so leave him alone!" Katara shouted back.

"What are you talking about? Of course he did something wrong! He shot off a Fire Nation distress flare!" Sokka shouted while flailing his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if a Fire Nation ship came rushing into the tribe within the hour!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the little exchange, but chose to mind his own affairs.

'Kit we have a problem.' Kurama said through the mental link.

'What is it?' Naruto asked. Looking at the Bijuu with confusion.

'Im sensing multiple people coming from the north.' Kurama said as he took a pause to concentrate more. 'I think it's a ship.'

Naruto's eyes widened as he spun around and looked to the north. "This is bad." Naruto mumbled as he gazed upon the approaching Fire Nation war vessel. That left a large smoke trail as it drew closer.

"Katara... Sokka." Naruto spoke up trying to grab their attention.

"Not now Naruto!" Katara shouted before turning back to Sokka and started to poke him in the chest. "Are you that stupid that you would believe a Fire Nation ship would have actually saw that that flare? There hasn't been a Fire Nation ship around these parts for well over a year!"

Sokka threw his hands into the air. "Well pardon me for worrying about the safety of the tribe!"

"Will you both shut the hell up and listen!" Naruto shouted grabbing everyone's full attention.

"What?" Katara and Sokka asked together. Neither sounding happy.

Naruto jerked his arm and pointed to the docking Fire Nation ship.

"That!" Naruto shouted. Causing Katara's eyes to widen and Sokka to laugh.

"Looks who's right now Katara." Sokka said triumphantly.

Katara smacked her brother upside the head. "There is no time to act childish the Fire Nation is here. And they probably think we attacked one of their ships."

Naruto watched as the ship's door fell onto the ice reveling an entire platoon of Fire Nation soldiers. Led by a single boy no older than Naruto and Katara.

As the group walked off the boat and towards the tribe. Naruto casually lowered his hand to his kunai pouch. Preparing himself for a fight.

'Kit don't even think about it.' Kurama advised.

'What are you talking about Kurama? I have to protect the tribe.' Naruto thought back.

'Kit they show no signs of hostility so try and talk peace and avoid conflict. There is too many people from the tribe around here to actually fight.' Kurara said trying to reason with the blond.

'Alright Kurama I'll try.' Naruto replied.

Unfortunately for Naruto the blond shinobi didn't receive the chance to talk peace. Considering Sokka rushed towards the group of soldiers with nothing, but his club.

"Get the hell out of our tribe!" Sokka yelled. As he swung his club with all his might. Intending to strike Zuko on the side of his head.

However, to the surprise of Sokka the young scarred prince. Managed to grab ahold of the blunt weapon before kicking Sokka's feet out for under him.

"We are here to investigate the Fire Nation distress flare." Zuko announced. As he created a small jet of fire and held it to Sokka's neck. "So tell me. What are you hiding."

Right as Zuko finished speaking the tribe burst into a clutter of commotion.

"Is he going to hurt us?"

"Mommy I'm scared."

"Don't worry Naruto is here."

"Yea he'll protect us."

"Hey that kid looks like the banished prince."

"I wonder if he is here for the avatar?"

Zuko's ears perked out as he heard the last question. "The avatar.. he is here?" Zuko shouted out in a surprise tone.

Though right as Zuko had asked his question the tribe quickly fell into silence. Not wishing to give Zuko anymore knowledge. This of course enraged the prince.

"Speak up! Or I will kill this fool laying before me!" Zuko yelled bring the fire closer to Sokka.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He could easily save Sokka from the prince's grasp, but then the soldiers would begin to attack and the tribe would get injured.

Peering over his shoulder Naruto saw Aang cowering behind Katara.

'I can either let my friend die. Or sacrifice an innocent boy over to the Fire Nation.' Naruto thought desperately weighing over his options.

'Kit I have a plan, but your gonna have to trust me.' Kurama said through the mental link.

'Alright Kurama I'm all ears.' Naruto thought back.

Back over with Zuko the prince was starting to lose his patients.

"You have till the count of three to hand any information you have on the avatar. Or I'll kill this boy!" Zuko yelled.

"Stop right there!"

Everyone in the tribe turned to look at Naruto and sighed a breath of relief. Knowing the blond would save Sokka.

"Will you tell me what you know?" Zuko asked.

Naruto smirked. "I'll do you one better." The blond said while walking over to Katara and Aang. "I'll give you the avatar himself." Naruto said as he jerked Aang out from behind Katara.

The entire tribe especially Katara looked towards Naruto with looks of betrayal.

"Naruto how could you?" Katara asked in a whisper.

However, Naruto did not respond nor did he look towards the girl.

"Do you take me for some kind of fool?" Zuko asked causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"What are you taking about? You wanted the avatar and here he is!" Naruto shouted. Holding Aang into the air by his shirt.

"I'll admit he looks like an Air Nomad, but the avatar is over a hundred years old. That boy looks no older than twelve." Zuko said not believing Aang was who Naruto said he was.

"Trust me he's the real deal." Naruto said. And in an impressive display of strength hurled Aang into the air towards Zuko.

"This isn't good!" Aang shouted. As he used air bending mid air to avoid falling onto his neck.

Zuko's eyes shot open as he witnessed Aang's display. And quickly removed his hand away from Sokka.

"Men capture the avatar now!" Zuko ordered.

Aang backed away from the soldiers. "Your not taking me without a fight!" The last air bender exclaimed.

Over with Naruto the blond sighed already prepared for this instance.

"Gravity seals activate." Naruto mumbled channeling chakra into the seal he had discreetly placed on Aang's back.

And within seconds the bald air bender was sent crashing onto the ground. Confusing everyone watching besides Naruto and Kurama.

"What is happening?" Aang grunted out as he couldn't move any part of his body.

"Aang!" Katara cried out as as ran after the boy. However, she was stopped by Naruto. Who grabbed firmly onto her wrist.

"Let me go traitor I have to save Aang!" Katara shouted causing Naruto to flinch.

"Katara it's either him or the tribe." Naruto said in a low voice. "It wasn't an easy choice to make, but it had to be done."

Katara looked away from the blond. He was right, but she felt the way he handle the situation could have went different.

"Alright pack the avatar onto the ship and let's plot a course for home!" Zuko ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Two soldiers shouted as they walked over to Aang.

But to their confusion and frustration the two soldiers found the small boy incredibly heavy. So heavy they couldn't lift him off the ground.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Zuko shouted not believing his men were embarrassing him like this.

Naruto gave a small chuckle as he silently deactivated the gravity seals.

"Prince Zuko he's abnormally heavy!" The solider cried in his defense. As he bent down to pick Aang up to show his point.

Zuko watched as the solider jerked Aang from the ground and lifted him high into the air.

"Looks like your either abnormally strong or abnormally stupid to me!" Zuko yelled pointing towards his ship. "Now hurry up and load the avatar on board."

Naruto watched as the soldiers dragged Aang onto the boat with Zuko walking in the lead. Before waking over to Sokka.

"You alright?" Naruto asked holding a hand out to the boy.

Sokka accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet. "I'm fine. Was anyone from the tribe hurt?"

Naruto shook his head. "Thankfully we avoided any conflict or injuries." Naruto said as he watched the boat begin to depart. "But..." Naruto stopped speaking.

"We lost Aang." Sokka finished.

Naruto looked over his shoulders to see Katara waking back into the tribe.

"You know she'll probably try to go rescue Aang." Naruto pointed out.

Sokka rubbed his head. "Yeah she will. Guess me and you will just have to go with her. And make sure she comes home safe."

Naruto frowned as he turned away. "Sorry Sokka I won't be helping you or Katara save him." The blond Jinchuriki said while walking away leaving a stunned Sokka behind.

(Few hours later)

Naruto sat on top a glacier, over looking Zuko's ship. With Kurama who was sitting at his side.

"You ready kit?"

"You know it." Naruto chuckled happily.

"Very well, but before we go I have to ask why didn't you go with that girl and her brother?"

"It's simple they don't know about my chakra abilities. They only think I'm incredibly fast and strong." Naruto answered.

"I understand your keeping who you truly are hidden from them." Kurara analyzed.

Naruto looked to the ground. He hated keeping secrets especially after all the secrets people had kept from him growing up, but Naruto felt it was best to not involve his new friends in anything that involved his old life.

"I know Kuramra, but let's go save Aang." Naruto said as he leaped down onto the boat's deck.

As Naruto landed he was quickly surrounded by multiple Fire Nation soldiers. Who were all ready to pounce on the blond.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A soldier asked.

Naruto smiled as he ran through multiple hand signs. And channeled wind chakra through his body.

*Great Wind Breakthrough!* Naruto shouted. While spinning on his feet and breathing a massive gust of wind.

The result was a large power tornado that sent the soldiers flying off.

"Was that really necessary kit?" Kurama asked. As he watched all the soldiers land ruffly onto the metal deck.

"We don't have time to waste. We have to save Aang quickly." Naruto said. While scanning the boat for the avatar.

"Well I think I knew where he is." Kurama said. Turning to a small metal door.

"Where is he Kuramra?"

"Just wait a moment kit. He will be coming soon."

Seconds after Kurama had stopped speaking the metal door suddenly burst open. And out popped a running Aang followed by a stream of fire.

"Ahhhh can we just talk this out?" Aang screamed still not noticing Naruto or Kurama.

Zuko jumped out from the opening and shot another stream if fire towards Aang.

"No I'm going to bring you back to my father. And at this point I don't care if your alive or dead!" Zuko roared. While continuing his onslaught of attacks.

Aang twirled his staff and created a power gust if wind to shield himself from the flames. But was quickly shocked as he saw a blond blur pass by him and punch Zuko into the ships walls. Knocking the boy unconscious.

"Naruto?" Aang asked. Not knowing why the teen was here. And if he should be happy or angry at seeing the boy.

"Aang I'm here to rescue you! I want you to make your way towards the tribe I'll handle things here." Naruto ordered, but Aang hesitated.

"Why are you saving me if you gave me up to the Fire Nation earlier?" Aang asked. Not budging in the slightest.

"Now is not the time!" Naruto shouted.

"Tell me or I'm not going!" Aang said stubbornly.

"Fine the reason I sold you out was to protect the tribe. If I would have fought then someone would have got hurt. Now get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted again.

Aang smiled at the blonds reasons thinking he wasn't such a bad guy. And opened his staff making it into a glider.

"Alright Naruto I'll see you back at the tribe." Aang shouted as he flew off.

Naruto watched Aang disappear and smiled. "Now we can go all out." Naruto chuckled forming a Rasengan in each hand.

"Kit what are you doing?" Kuramra asked. While he watched the Rasengans grow larger and larger.

"Just making sure they won't comeback after the tribe." Naruto said as he took off at remarkable speeds.

Suddenly Kuramra heard two explosions followed by the boat titling to the side. And Naruto quickly appeared by Kurama's side.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said. And Kurama nodded.

The shinobi and Bijuu hopped of the sinking boat and landed onto another glacier.

"So now what kit?" Kuramra asked watching soldiers scramble their way onto life boats.

"I don't know Kurama, maybe we could head back to the tribe or.." Naruto stopped speaking and thought for a moment.

"Or what?" Kurama asked. Not liking being left in the dark.

"Or we could do something about this war." Naruto said. And Kurama nodded.

"It's true me and you together could easily defeat any army in the bending nations, but it's not our place to." Kurama said.

"What is that supposed to mean? People are suffering Kurama we can't sit aside and do nothing anymore." Naruto argued.

"No kit it's the destiny of the avatar to end this war, not ours." Kurama said. And Naruto groaned.

"Please Kurama now your sounding like Neji. Their is no such thing as destiny of fate. We all choose our own paths." Naruto said defiantly.

Kurama sighed at Naruto's claim. "Kit your ideals and the young Hyuga's are both incorrect, but at the same time are right. You see every single person has a destiny, but we all make choices in life to decide how the outcome of our destines play out. For instance the avatar ran from his home and was frozen for a century. Thus no one could end the war which is why it has still been fought for a hundred years."

"Even if that's true Kurama we both know we could end the war. Why let fate stop us?" Naruto asked.

"Because we wouldn't succeed in ending the war. We would only add more bloodshed and pain." Kurama said causing Naruto to look down.

"Well if your so set on this then what do we do?" Naruto asked again.

"It's simple we will help end the war by protecting and guiding the avatar down the path that leads to his destiny." Kurama said.

Naruto looked to the ground. Could he do what Kurama said. Could he just set back and wait for Aang to take action while people

"NARUTO!"

Said blond looked to the sky to see Appa flying down towards them.

"Oh it's only Appa." Naruto said as he waited a moment before his mind clicked. "Wait Appa really can fly!"

The giant bison landed beside Naruto and Kurama. And the pair could see Aang, Sokka and Katara looking at the two with smiles.

"Hey there Naruto looks like you saved Aang after all." Sokka said happily. "Why don't you hop on Appa you big blond idiot."

Naruto nodded as he and Kurama hopped onto Appa.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Katara said as she suddenly brought the blond into a hug. "Aang told us why you did what you did. And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Naruto returned the hug. "It's fine Katara." Naruto said. Happy that the girl was so understanding.

Aang watched the scene with a small ping of jealously. "Well why don't we take Naruto back to the tribe and then we can head off." Aang proposed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Where are you three headed?" Naruto asked.

"Well we are going to the northern water tribe so me and Aang can learn water bending." Katara explained. "Then we will find Aang an earth and fire bending teacher so he can defeat the Fire Lord."

"Well in that case I'll go with you." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"What?" Aang mumbled.

"Oh yeah we got Naruto now, the Fire Nation best look out!" Sokka yelled excitedly since his friend would be with them.

"Yip!"

"Don't forget about Kurama Sokka." Katara giggled. While the small Bijuu jumped into her hands.

"Well no time to waste let's head out Aang!" Naruto said happily.

Aang reluctantly nodded. "Appa yip yip!" The air bender shouted. And the bison took off into the air. Towards their new destination and destiny.

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is the next chapter and I how you enjoy it.

Also I'd like to say some things like someone said it would be hard with Naruto and Sasuke keeping their abilities for it not to be a one sided fight and it's true.

But Sasuke is a general so he won't be fighting as of yet. But he will get reports of a blond teen single handedly wiping out countless fire nation troops.

Also Another person asked not to bash Aang and I won't I really don't like to bash characters.

But I hope you liked this chapter and leave a comment on what you thought about it :) until next time.


End file.
